IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino”
February 28, 2014 Basta's IBC-13, Pinoy Ang Dating! Kung exciting ang TV landscape sa Pinas with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 competing for supremacy, mas magiging madugo ang labanan with the entry of IBC-13. In fact, bago pa man nag-annibersaryo ang IBC-13, the two major TV networks in the country are already in “blue alert” mode matapos piratahin ang kani-kanilang talents. Last Thursday, the Kapinoy Network has officially celebrated on its 54th anniversary of IBC-13 at the the SMX Convention Center of the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City (February 27). Jose Avellana, in a speech during the event, reiterated the tasks at their hands: “Starting a TV station is a very difficult task. There will be setbacks and false starts along the way. Some say it cannot be done because the task is too much for us. “It is in our nature to keep on trying until we succeed. It’s a new adventure for all of us. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the vision of a IBC-13 that truly serves the best of the network, wherever they may be in providing high-quality entertainment, news and information, and public service through its media and marketing properties, TV productions, event management, advertising, talent search and music recording..” Some of the new programs that are ready to chomp on the ratings’ pie previously lorded only by two stations are Friends 4Ever (a teen drama starring Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga airing Sundays at 3 p.m.) and Dingdong n' Lani (a musical variety show featuring Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha every Sunday at 9 p.m.); the two new dramas are Anna Luna (a teleserye revival fo the 90's soap opera featuring Abby Baytista from Monday to Friday at 2:30 p.m.) and Gaya ng Dati (featuring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel); and the kilig-serye Only Me and You (premiering March 10, Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m.) featuring Thai hearrthrob Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. TreseBella, the much-awaited blockbuster of IBC under Asian Television Content (ATC) began with the telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya (weeknights at 6 p.m., premiered in March 3). IBC-13 also retained its other shows like the noontime kiddie gag show T.O.D.A.S. Kids and the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon) featuring the legendary trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo), along with Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete. IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger on board. Among them are Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, head for News and Current Affairs Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Ben Tulfo, and others. The network continue to air the PBA for basketball, particularly only on weekend primetime (every Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m.). The station retained its other primetime shows like Janella in Wonderland (Monday to Friday, 7:45 p.m.) featuring Janella Salvador, Maghihintay Sa'y''o (Monday to Friday, 8:30 p.m.) featuring Cristine Reyes, ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.), Tasya Fantasya (Saturday, 7 p.m.), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturday, 8 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday, 9 p.m.), T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 9:45 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (Sunday, 7 p.m.), and Born to be a Superstar (Sunday, 8 p.m.). To prove that the network is out to gain and rattle its competitors, IBC-13 unveiled its own Sunday youth-oriented noontime variety show for feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! with James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome; and Sunday showbiz-oriented talk show CelebrityDATCom with Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas.